In high current technology, in particular in direct current technology for the automotive industry, it is often necessary to connect a high current conductor, such as, for example, a grounding strap or a bus bar, to a tab contact, for example a cable lug. Specifically, in the automotive industry it is necessary for the connections to be vibration resistant. Since high currents are generally conveyed through the connections, a good electrical contact between the high current conductor and the tab contact is additionally required. Moreover, it is often desirable for this type of connection to be able to be closed and/or released quickly. Arrangements of the aforementioned type are known in the prior art. For example, both the end of the high current conductor to be connected and the tab contact can respectively be provided with an opening through which a screw can be guided so that the tab contact can be screwed to the high current conductor. This method can lead to a good electrical connection, but is complex to manage. Another known type of connection is one where the high current conductor is initially provided securely with a bushing for the tab contact. The tab contact can then be introduced into the bushing. This allows simple connection, but here too it is laborious to establish and the electrical contact is additionally achieved by means of the bushing. High contact resistances may occur here at a number of points.